


Reuninting With Superman

by Immortal33



Category: Man of Steel (2013), Supergirl
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jealousy, Light Angst, Secret Identity, Superman and SuperWoman are not related, Superpowers, reunited, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to look for him. I had to warm him. They were coming. And we were the only ones who could stop them. I hoped I could get to him soon. <br/>The world needed us. I was finally going to see Kal-El.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out something new. Man of Steel was my main inspiration for this fic. Although I brought in Superwoman in it. I thought it would be great for both of them to be together.   
> I hope you guys enjoy and as always Comments and Kudos are welcome ^^

I arrive at the barn. The one where I knew Kal-El had landed that first time we had both been sent to earth. 

It had taken me this long to finally be able to reach him.

I knock on the door. 

"Hi." I say to the woman at the door.

"Can I help you dear?" She smiles kindly.

"I'm looking for Clark Kent." 

"He's not here. But he will come by in a few hours if you wish to wait for him." 

"If it's not to much trouble. I really need to speak to him."

She looks at me worriedly. 

"I'm sorry, how rude of myself. My name is Kara." 

I smile at her. 

"Come on in dear. Clark should be here soon." 

She welcomes me into the living room and I look at Kal-El as a child. This family sure welcomed him with open arms.

After a few minutes, Mr. Kent came thru the door.

"Johnathan, we have company. This young lady is waiting for Clark." 

"Hello, there. Clark should be here soon."

"Yes. I hope so."

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

"I just really need to speak to him." 

A few moments later, Kal-El comes in. 

I can barely contain myself.

"Kal-El." I whisper.

Mr. and Mrs. Kent hear me and gasp.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He looks at me and tears sting my eyes.

"I didn't expect you to remember me. I barely remembered you myself not too long ago. Jor-El left a crystal in my possession. It explained everything. Then I saw the news, and you were in them. Superman." 

"Hold on. You know my father?" 

"Clark? Who is this?" Mr. Kent asked. 

"My name is Kara Zor-El. And I come from Krypton. We were both sent here by our parents. My father was Zor-El, my mother Allura In-Ze. I barely remember them. But, Kal-El, I'm here, because we are in danger. More accurately, you are in danger. General Zod and Jax-Ur are coming here to destroy you. They don't know of my existence. But they know of yours." 

"How do you know this?" 

"I came across a communication. I was passing by a military base when i caught the communication. It was via radio waves. I heard them. They are coming to earth. Somehow they interfered onto the radio frequencies. I think they are searching for you, trying to locate you the way I did."

"Oh, dear lord." Mrs. Kent said. 

"How long do you think it will take them?" Mr. Kent asked.

"A few months at the most. Possibly weeks. I haven't determined where exactly they are at the moment. I was too caught up in trying to find Kal-El and warn him." 

"So, you come from Krypton?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"Yes." I looked at Kal-El. "I will help you. You will not fight alone."

"Thank you."

Tears ran down my face and he walked closer.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I thought I was alone for so long. Then.. I find out you exist. I'm just..." He pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright. I know the feeling."

We remained perfectly still just holding each other.

"Well, I'm hungry. You kids want dinner?" Mr. Kent said and I smiled letting go of Kal-El.

"I think dinner sounds wonderful." Mrs. Kent replied.

Clark POV: 

Kara was beautiful, I felt attracted to her instantly.

She had golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was a bit shorter than me.

I got brought back from my daydreaming by my fathers voice.

"Well, Kara, do you have a place to stay?" My Dad asked.

"Johnathan, she will be staying here tonight." My mother responded quickly.

"Thank you for your hospitability. But I can't."

"It's alright Kara. You can stay here. We have plenty of rooms." I tell her.

"It's just. I can't sleep." 

"What? You never sleep?" My mother asks.

"Well, I can't sleep, especially when people need help." 

"Wait. You go out and help people? How come no one has ever said anything?" My father asks my unspoken question.

"Easy. They don't see me. I do the small tasks. Nothing big like Superman." I smile. 

"Like what? I mean, I'm sure I would see you if you did something superhuman." My Dad presses.

"Dad." I say. 

"I just want to know." 

"Well, I use my super speed. All you would feel is a wind passing thru. Someone falling. Someone on the verge of getting hurt, I pull them out of harms way. And they have no idea what happened, and they'll brush it off. Little things don't get noticed. I'm sure that if i had ever tried to stop a train or help an airplane, then I would have been noticed. But I never tried. I was afraid. Then, I heard about Superman, and well, I figured he would take care of those things. I would only watch over the little things. Because, well, Superman really can't be everywhere at the same time."

I smile at her. 

"Thank you." I told her. And she smiled.

"I'm not afraid anymore, Kal-El. I will help you if you let me."   
"Well, if we're going to have another superhero, then you need an identity. How about Katherine Kent? We can say you are my niece." My father added.   
"And Clark can probably get you a job at the Daily Planet." My mom said.   
Kara and I laughed.   
"What?" They both said in unison.  
"I'm a photographer. That's how I'm able to get close to people without getting noticed." She smiles. "I usually just give my real name."   
"Well, I think you should use Katherine Kent. It suits you." My mom told her and smiled. 

"Thank You." Kara said. 

"Have you mastered your powers?" I asked. 

"A bit. Trying to hide from people and not get noticed, that's about it. I've never tried anything more."

I nod at her.

"If I may ask. Do you have parents, I mean, adoptive parents?" My Dad asks and I shake my head. 

"No. Well, I did. But they were killed in an accident. I know I could've helped, but they didn't let me." She responds sadly. "They made me get rid of any evidence that I had been in the car. They wanted no one to find out I had been there." 

"I'm sorry." My mom says. 

"It's okay. After, well, I was on my own. I decided to help out here and there on my own. I felt it was something I needed to do, I had lost my parents, and I didn't want anyone else to feel the same." 

"That was brave of you." I tell her. 

"I'm no superhero like you, but I'm willing to give it a try if you let me." 

"Superwoman." My Mom said. 

After dinner I took her out to the ship I had found long ago.

I placed her crystal in the machine.

It opened up a sealed door to reveal a suit for her. It look similar to mine, only it had a skirt. 

"Put it on. I'll wait for you up there." I pointed up to the sky. "Training begins today." 

She smiles and nodded. 

We flew away from Smallville. In the beginning she stayed close, then moved a bit from me. 

We went to Metropolis. I gave her a quick tour of the city. Then we flew to other places. 

In the end, we went back to Metropolis.

"Do you have a home here?" She asked. 

"Yes. I have a small apartment, you know, for appearances." 

"I hear Lois Lane is Superman's girlfriend." She suddenly says. 

"Lois is a friend. The only other person who knows who I am." 

"Oh. Sorry." 

"No, it's fine. They see us together, so the people often assume there is something more going on. She's Superman's personal reporter." 

She starts to laugh. 

"We need to go to the military, let them know about Zod." 

"Can we trust that they will do the right thing?"

"Yes. I've worked with them before. We make a good team." 

"Alright Kal-El. I'll do as you say." 

"Also, I think you should meet Lois. She can be a good ally." 

She raises her eyebrows at me. Her green eyes shine in the moonlight. 

"There is no need to be afraid." I assure her. 

"I've never been good at making friends." 

"You are my friend." I say and hold her hand. 

She smiles.

"Okay. Let's go meet your Lois Lane." She flies up to the air and waits for me. 

I know I can find Lois back at the Daily Planet. 

I tap on the window and she sees me. I point up to the roof.

Kara is standing next to me when Lois opens the door. 

I can see she's surprised. 

"Cla..Superman, who is this?"

"This is Kara Zor-El. She's also from Krypton." 

"So, I'm guessing your just like Superman." 

"Yes." 

"Well, hello. I'm Lois Lane." She moves forward and extends her hand. 

Kara takes it and shakes it.

"You are also really warm like Superman." Lois says and I clear my throat.

Kara frowns. 

"Our body temperature is different than yours." Kara simply says. 

"Did you want an interview? Introduce you to the world?" Lois asks.

Kara looks to me and I nod. I move to stand next to her. 

"Yes, I think an interview would be great. Even a picture." I say. 

"Okay." Lois pulls out her cell phone and begins recording. "I am here with Superwoman." She begins. "Our newest superhero who also comes from Krypton. How long have you lived on Earth?" 

"For 30 years." 

"Why have we never heard of you?" 

"I.. kept to myself." 

"Did you know of Supermans' existence?" 

"No." 

"But he's been on the news, a lot." Lois smiles. 

"I don't watch television." 

"Okay, um, are you related to Superman?"

"No." 

"I see. So, why are you here, why now after all this time, have you come to look for Superman?"

"Kal-El.." Kara tells me.

"Lois, can you turn that off?" I say and Lois frowns. 

"What's going on, Clark?" She says. 

"There's a General from my planet coming. Kara believes that I am in danger. She came here to warm me." 

"What? There are more like you out there?" 

"At least 8 more. But they are not like us. They are not friendly, and they are not coming in peace. General Zod doesn't know of my existence. He only knows of Kal-El." Kara tells her. 

"What does he want with him?" 

Kara walks away.

"Kara?" I say. 

"He's coming because he wants to rebuild Krypton. He wants the codex." She tells me.

"The what?" Lois adds. 

"The Codex. It is cells from our people. It's how Krypton was built."

"And where is this Codex?" Lois asks. 

Kara walks toward me and places her hand on my chest and the other on hers. 

"In us."


	2. Chapter 2

Kara POV: 

"What?! So he's going to try to kill Clark?" Lois asks. 

"He might. Or he might try to take Kal-El by force." I tell her. 

"Okay.. Okay... We need to do something about this." 

"All we can do right now is wait." I tell her. "I don't see a point in turning this into a war. Especially if that means that people are going to get hurt." 

"She's right, Lois. All we can do is wait." Kal-El tells her. 

"But... Well I think you should at least go talk to Colonel Hardy." Lois tells him.

"That's where we are headed tomorrow morning." He responded. 

"Okay. Can we talk?" She tells him. 

Kal-El turns to look at me. 

"Go ahead. I'll go around the city. Maybe people will get to see me." I smile at him. 

"Okay." He says and I fly away. 

Although I was experiencing a tad of jealousy. Something I had not felt before. 

Lois POV: 

"Clark... Can she be trusted?" 

"Yes."

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Lois, she came this way just to warn me, why shouldn't I trust her?"

"We've never heard of her. Not even you knew she existed." 

"I understand. But she's explained to me all of that." 

"And you believe her?" 

"Yes." 

"Alright. If you say she is trustworthy, then I believe you." 

We look at each other for a while. 

"It's been quite sometime since you last saved me." I joke. 

"Is that a bad thing?" He smiles. 

"Maybe." 

I had feelings for Clark. But he had explained back then that it was safer for us to only be friends. 

And that gave me the sense that he might also have more feelings toward me and not just friendship. 

I move closer but he steps away.

"I should go." He says and starts moving toward the edge of the building. 

"Clark..." 

He turns to see me. 

"Be careful."

"I always am." He winks and takes flight. 

Clark POV: 

I had no idea how to find Kara. She could be anywhere.

And with the speed we both possessed, for all I knew, she could have gotten away from the city. 

I flew around the city and everything was calm tonight. 

Nothing the cops could'nt deal with.

No major crimes were being commited. 

I wondered where she could have gone. 

I looked through the buildings but she was no where in sight.

I flew back to Kansas, just in case she had gone back. 

But she wasn't there. 

"Clark." My mother said stepping out. 

"Mom, did Kara come by?" 

"No. Were'nt you together?" 

"Yes. But she left me while I was talking to Lois." 

"Oh. Well, I don't know what to tell you son." 

I look at my Mother. 

"Go to bed. It's getting rather late. I'll keep looking for her." 

"Maybe she went back to her hometown." My father says stepping out.

"If I only knew where that is. I didn't ask." 

"I'm sure you'll find her." My mom says and they both smile. 

I take flight. 

I go up into the sky and just listen. 

The world seemed to be quieter tonight. 

Then I hear her voice. I pinpoint her back in Metropolis. 

I go to her.

"Kara." I say as I land. I can see she is no longer wearing her suit or cape. I wondered where or why she had changed. 

She turns and has a kitten in her arms. 

"She was caught in between these bins. Some stray dogs chased her in there. Poor thing was frightened." She caresses the kitten and I can hear it purring. "I was going to take it to a shelter." 

"There is one just a few blocks from here." 

She smiles at me. And walks out of the ally. 

I clear my throat unsure if I should follow. I look around and the streets are already empty. 

It is late at night. 

I decide to just walk with her. 

"You changed." I simply say. Unsure of how to start a conversation.

"Yes." She replies. 

She continues to pet the kitten. 

"Are you upset?" 

"Why do you ask that? Is there a reason that I should be upset?"

"Well, no, I don't think." 

We arrive at the shelter and she places a kitten on a opened cage.

"You'll be fine." She reassures it and pets it some more. "You're safe here." 

I smile at the way she spoke to the kitten. 

She closes the cage and starts walking again. 

"Kara." I say. 

"Yes." 

"Will you come back to my place to rest? Or do you feel more comfortable staying with my parents?" 

"It's fine, Kal-El." 

"You can't stay out here." 

"I've done it before. I'll be fine. You should go and rest. Remember we need to talk to the Colonel tomorrow."

"I can't leave you here. Please come back with me."

She looks into my eyes.

After what seemed an eternity she finally nods. 

I pull her close to me and take flight. 

She starts laughing. 

"I can see why Lois enjoys your company." She tells me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation with General Zod.

In the morning we were going to go and talk to Colonel Hardy.

"Wait." Kara tells me. "Are you sure it's a good plan to go and tell the Colonel of my existance? I mean, General Zod has already asked for your surrender. Wouldn't the Colonel just think it would be best to surrender both of us?" 

I think about it. 

"I'm sure you are right. In order to save the planet, I would possibly do the same thing." 

"Ok. So you go talk to the Colonel. Figure out a way to stop General Zod. I'll be close by in case of any trouble." 

I nod and go to the military base. 

I am surprised to see Lois is already there. 

"What's going on?" I ask. 

"Seems they've also asked for me." Lois tells me. 

"She knows about you Superman. It's all over the television. That is probably why this General is asking for her as well." Colonel Hardy tells me. 

I can tell that Lois is looking around looking for Kara. 

"Where is.." She starts. 

"Lois, I don't think it's a good idea for you to accompany me." I interrupt. "We have no idea how Zod might be." 

"I'm coming with you." 

A ship lands. 

"Hello Kal-El. General Zod sends his greetings. I am Faora." She greets. Then turns to Lois. "Ms. Lane the General would like to meet you." 

Lois walks toward her and the Colonel looks worried. 

"Do I have your word that no harm will come to Ms. Lane?" He finally asks. 

"You have my word." Faora smiles and we walk toward the ship. 

"You will need this in order to breath." Faora tells Lois once we are seated and the ship has lifted off.

"Ah, Kal-El." A man approaches. "I am General Zod."

"What do you want with Lois?" I ask quickly. I hand her my key. And she quickly hides it. Understanding they must not see it. 

"In time.. Take her Faora." He says. I get up but he pushes me down. 

I see as Faora takes Lois. 

"Where is the Codex Kal-El?" Zod asks a bit angrily. 

"The what?" I ask. 

"The Codex! I need it to rebuild Krypton." 

"Krypton has been destroyed. How will you rebuild it?" 

"Here. On Earth." He smiles. 

"And what of the people who live here?"

He shrugs. 

"You cannot destroy this planet!" I tell him. 

"I need to rebuild ours. If that means the humans will die, so be it! Now, where is the Codex!" 

He pushes me and I throw him away from me. But it seems that he is somewhat stronger than me.

"Here, on this ship, you are only as strong as your humans." He says and punches me. 

Kara POV: 

I decide to go check on Kal-El's human parents. 

"What is going on?" His mom asks once she sees me. 

"Kal-El, Clark has gone up to meet General Zod." 

I look up to the sky. 

"Things are going so well. I think it's best if you go in and hide." 

I take flight to go and catch a pod in which I can see Lois is in. 

I catch it and place her gently down.

"What happened?" I ask. 

"Superwoman, Jor-El told me to give this to you." She hands me a crystal and Kal-El's key.

I can hear that Kal-El needs help. 

"Why weren't you.." Lois says. 

"There's a officer coming." I interrupt her and take flight to help Kal-El. 

I hide the crystal and key in my suit. 

A woman was about to attack Kal-El and another man. 

I use my speed and knock her out of the way.

"Who are you?!" She says angrily. 

"I am Kara Zor-El." I say standing firmly. 

"Zor-El had a child!" She says angrily and advances. 

I manage to rip of her mask and she falls to the ground.

"You are different than Kal-El..." She wheezes out. 

"Yes, I am." I tell her and throw her across the street.

Kal-El arrives just as a ship picks the woman up.

"Are you alright?" He asks me. 

I nod. "Are you? Your parents?" 

"They are both fine. Luckily I arrived at the farm before they could do any damage. They think that the Codex is hidden somewhere." 

"Yes, I know. It won't take them long to figure it out. Now they know I exist. We should get ready for a battle." I say looking up at the sky.

"Zod wants to rebuild Krypton here on Earth."

"Yes, that is why he wants the Codex. We need to stop him. Go see how Lois is doing. I have something to do." 

I take flight before he can ask. 

I arrive at the ship Kal-El had found. 

I place the key and Jor-El appears. 

"Kara, it's so good to see you." He says. I hold back my tears. "You're father would be proud of you." 

"I..." I swallow the questions. "How can we stop General Zod?" 

He starts explaining what Zod would do. He then says that we could use my pod and Kal-El's in order to build another way to send him and his army back to the Phantom Zone. 

"I am truly proud of you and Kal-El. Both of you protecting this planet and it's people." He tells me. 

"I wish I had met my parents." I finally say. 

"You have your Mother's eyes." He tells me and comes forward. "Kara, we sent you here so you could have a life. So you both could live. This was our gift to you both."

"I know." 

"Now, go. Use the crystal to activate the portal." 

I go back to the place I had my pod, where my father had hidden it. Then I go back to the farm. 

I start constructing the machine. 

Kal-El shows up. 

"This will send Zod and his people back to the phantom zone." I tell him. 

"Yes, Lois told me what my father told her." He says. "I could have gone with you." He adds. 

"How is Lois?" 

"Kara.." 

We both go out and see that Zod has begun with the world engine.

"Okay. Let's do this." I tell him.

We go with Colonel Hardy who is surprised to see me but doesn't ask questions. I notice that Lois is also there. 

I can't help but feel angry about it. But, this is the life Kal-El has now, and I am not going to stand in the way. 

Colonel Hardy instructs to place our machine in one of the bigger planes and head over to Zods ship. 

"I will try to distract them from you." I tell him. 

"I will go and stop the other machine." Kal-El adds. 

"Be safe." Lois tells Kal-El.

I just watch them and take flight. 

I feel so awkward being here now. 

Once we send Zod back to the Phantom Zone, I will leave this place. It will be as if I never was here. 

I get attacked by Faora. 

I knock her back down and she lands near a gas station. 

"You are stronger than Kal-El. Do you have the Codex in you as well? Maybe even more than him?" She mocks and runs toward me. 

I grab her and throw her to the ground again. 

"I might." I tell her. "Or I might just have mastered my powers much better than him." 

I pick her up and throw her across the street. 

I can hear someone else advancing and I throw him toward Faora. 

We battle for a while then I throw them toward their ship. I fly up to the ship.

"Join us Kara. We can rebuild Krypton again. General Zod, myself, Tor-Am and you." Faora tells me.   
"No." I simply say and attack. 

"Superman!" I hear Lois yell. 

I turn to see that Tor-Am has attacked the plane. 

"You will not win!" Faora yells and I punch her and knock her unconscious.   
I fly at superspeed toward their plane. 

"You cannot save this planet." Tor-Am tells me. 

"I can try." I say. "Colonel Hardy, now." 

He takes the plane and has in a collision course toward Zod's ship.

I battle with Tor-Am. Kal-El shows up and pulls him off me. 

"Now!" Kal-El tells me. 

I go and activate the device. 

"It's time to go." I tell the Colonel. "Sorry." I say and push them out of the plane." 

"Are you insane!?" Lois screams as I throw out the pilot. 

I smile at her and pick her up. 

"Trust me." I say and throw her out the plane. "We have to go now, Kal-El." I say and fly out of the plane. 

I capture the Colonel, the pilot and Lois. 

We land and stare up at the sky. 

Kal-El joins us and we watch as General Zod and his team are all taken back to the Phantom Zone. 

"Are you alright?" I ask the Colonel and the pilot. 

They both nod in response. 

"Are you hurt?" I watch as Kal-El asks Lois. 

"No, I am alright." I hear her say and they hug. 

I walk a bit away from them then I fly away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character makes an appearance.

Clark POV: 

"Where did Superwoman go?" Colonel Hardy asks. "Why did she leave?" 

"I don't know. I'll be right back." I tell them. "You might want to step back." They take a few steps away from me. "Maybe a little more."

I gather my strength and take flight. 

I don't know why Kara just left like that. 

Where was she going? 

I circle around Metropolis, I also check my apartment. 

Nothing. 

I decide to go to Kansas, maybe she was there. 

"Clark." My Mom greets me. 

"Are you alright son?" My father asks.

"Yes, we were able to send Zod back to the Phantom Zone, but Kara has just left." I tell them. 

"Maybe she just needs time to adjust." My father tells me. 

"But why leave like that. Why not say goodbye. I have no idea where to find her." 

"She found you once, I'm sure that if she feels you need help, she will come back." My Mom says. 

I sigh and look at them. 

"I wanted to get to know her more. It's just me and her now." I tell them sadly. 

"We know son." My father adds. 

"I have to go back to Metropolis and check on the damages. I will come by soon." I tell them and kiss my Mother. 

I go back to Metropolis and help out throughout the city. 

Thankfully there hadn't been much damage. 

I don't know how much more there would've been if Kara hadn't been here. 

{ 1 year later }   
"Have you seen or heard from Superwoman?" A interviewer asks. 

"I haven't seen Superwoman." I simply say. 

"Why did she leave?" 

"Did she go back to Krypton?" 

"Did she get hurt and go into hiding?" 

"Surely you must know, you are both Kryptonians." 

"I apologize, but I do not know the answers to your questions. All I know is that she wasn't hurt. She probably just needs sometime for herself." I say. 

"Will she be back?" Lois asks coming forward. 

"I hope so." I answer with sincerity. 

This had been the third press conference since we had defeated Zod. 

Everyone wanted Kara back. 

I wanted Kara back. 

The mayor took over and I was able to leave without any further questions. 

Even at the Daily Planet, everyone kept talking about Supergirl. 

"I didn't get to thank her." Lois tells me. 

"I know." I tell her. 

"Kent, I need you to see if you can get any photographs of Superwoman. See if anyone has one. She's going to be our front page." Perry tells me. 

"Sure thing." I say. 

"Are you okay, Clark?" Lois asks. 

"Yes, I'm fine." 

My phone rings. 

"Hi son." My Mother says.

"Hello, mom. Is everything alright?" 

"Oh, yes. I'm just calling to let you know that a niece of mine, Linda, has come to stay with us. I haven't seen her since she was a little girl. I was talking to her, and well, she needs a job, and I was hoping that maybe you could help her and get her something there at the Daily Planet." 

"I'll see what I can do." I tell her. 

"Okay, Clark. She's good with the camera, and she has had journalism before." 

"I'll talk to Perry and see what I can do." 

"Why don't you come over for dinner and you two can meet." 

It sounded like she was trying to set me up. 

"Mom.." I smile. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend." 

"Who said anything about girlfriends, Clark?" She asks innocently.

"Martha, leave our boy alone." I hear my father. 

"Alright Mom. I'll go over for dinner." 

We hung up after a few minutes and I started the search for Kara's photograph. 

The day went by as usual. 

"Can we go out for dinner tonight?" Lois asks me in the elevator. "It's been a year, Clark." 

"Lois... Sorry, but I'm going over to my parents house, but thanks for the offer." 

"You know I'm here for you." She tells me as she hails a cab. 

"I know." I tell her as she gets into the cab. 

I walk to my apartment. 

Once I change, I go up to the roof and take flight. 

I arrive in Kansas in no time. 

I fix my clothes and go into the house. 

I can hear a womans voice and my parents as they laugh in the kitchen. 

"I'm home." I say going into the kitchen. 

"Clark, this is my niece, Linda Lee." My mom says.

She had short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. But there was something about her. 

I felt as though I knew her. 

"Hello." Linda said and stepped up to me extending her hand. "My Aunt has told me so much about you." 

"Hi." I say and take her hand in mine. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" 

"No, I don't think so. I would remember you." She tells me and smiles, blushing just a bit. 

My father clears his throat and I let go of her. 

We start our dinner and my Mom asks her about school. 

"You're in school?" I ask. 

"Not anymore. I graduated about a month ago." She tells me. "Oh, I met this girl, Lucy Lane. She was just a sweetheart. Never met such a nice person before. And Ethan. He was a good friend, he would pick me up from class." She says excitedly.

I don't know why I felt jealous toward this man named Ethan. 

My Dad clears his throat and nods at my hand.

"Lucy Lane?" I manage to ask before bending the fork. 

"Yes, she said she had a cousin who lived in Metropolis. Lois Lane, she said her cousin was Supermans girlfriend. I would like to one day meet Superman. I hear so much about him." She says and my Mom laughs.

My Dad joins her. 

"What?" I ask. 

"Oh, nothing dear." My mom tells me. 

Linda looks at me and I shrug. 

We finish our dinner and Linda tells my mom she will clean up. I stay behind and help her.

"I talked to my boss, Perry White. He said he might have a job for you." I tell her.

"Oh, that's great. It'll be great. I swear I won't let you down." She hugs me. "Thank You Clark." 

There was something about her, and I just couldn't figure out what. 

"I'm sorry." She says backing up quickly. 

"No, it's okay." I smile at her. 

She takes out the trash and I follow her. 

"Clark?"

"Yes." 

"Where's your car?" 

Okay, what was I going to tell her. 

'Surprise cousin, I'm Superman.' No.. Okay... 

"Did you take a cab?" She adds. "It must've been expensive." 

"No, not really. The guy knows me." I smile. "I come in cab mostly all the time. And to my luck, it's always the same driver." 

She smiles and we go in. 

"Will you be spending the night, son?" My father asks. 

"No, I have to head back to Metropolis." I tell him. "Oh, Perry wants you to be there by seven in the morning." I tell Linda. 

"Oh, okay." Linda answers. 

"Dad, do you think I could borrow the truck?" I ask.

My Dad smiles and throws the keys to me. 

"Drive safely." He adds. 

"Goodnight." I say and step out. 

Linda POV: 

"Looks like it worked." Martha says. 

"Yes, thank you." I tell her. 

"I don't like this. Lying to him." Johnathan adds. 

"I'm sorry, I just can't tell him. It's better this way." I say. 

"He didn't recognize her. So, if Kara feels safer this way, then I support her." Martha adds and comes to hug me. "Besides, she's my niece." 

"Alright. I'm not going to be the bad guy." Johnathan comes and hugs me. "Welcome to the family Linda." 

We all laugh. 

"So, you really went to school?" Johnathen asks.

"Yes, I took Martha's advice. It really did help." I say.

"I'm glad to hear that. So, this boy, Ethan, was he a boyfriend?" Martha asks me. 

I laugh. 

"He was just a good friend. Someone I could count on." I smile thinking back to Ethan. 

"Well, I think it's time to rest. It's good to have you back, Linda." Johnathan adds. 

"And remember, it's Uncle and Aunt." Martha tells me. 

"Yes, Aunt Martha." I smile and go to my bedroom. 

I think back to the last time I was here: 

"I've just come to say goodbye." I tell Martha and Johnathan. 

We had just defeated Zod and I had seen the way Kal-El and Lois interacted, it had broken my heart. 

"Why are you leaving?" Martha had asked.

"I.. I just have to." I said sadly. 

"It's Clark, isn't it?" Johnathan had said. 

"I love Kal-El, but he has someone. I need to take sometime for myself. All this just happened so quickly." 

"I think it would do you some good if you went to school, made some new friends." Martha told me. 

"I just might. But I can't do it like this." I said. 

"Maybe change your identity." Johnathan said. 

"Linda Lee." Martha added.

"Linda Lee?" I say. 

"My niece." She tells me. 

"Okay. I'll try it. Please don't tell Kal-El I was here." I tell them. 

"If that's what you want. But please, keep in touch with us." Johnathan told me. 

"Where will you go?" Martha asks. 

"I'm not sure. But I will call you, and maybe send you pictures if you like." 

"Of course." Martha responded. 

I hugged them both and flew away from there:

That had been a year ago. 

Now I was back in Kansas and in the morning I would be in Metropolis. 

Kara Zor-El was gone. At least for now.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day I drove to Metropolis. 

I look at the buildings. 

I take a breath and step inside The Daily Planet. 

I'm greated by Kal-El. 

'Call him Clark. Clark. Clark.' I say to myself. 

"Perry would like to meet you. Possibly a short interview. But you have your job set." He tells me. 

"Thank you, Clark." 

He knocks on Perry White's door. 

"Chief, this is Linda Lee." Clark tells him. 

"Nice to meet you Linda." He tells me and motions for me to sit down. 

'"Thank you Kent." He says and Clark leaves. 

"So, I hear you are good with a camera and that you're a certified journalist." He begins. 

"Yes, I have my certificate and references if you like. I worked in Chicago for a while."

"Chicago? Okay, so I'll pair you up to work with Lois and Clark from time to time, photography and maybe help them with some assignments." He tells me. "You will have a desk beside Kent." 

We get up and he shows me around. 

"This is Jimmy Olsen, our photographer. He mainly works with Ms. Lane." Perry tells me. 

"Hi." Jimmy says. 

"Hello." 

Perry shows me around the newsroom, the printing area, and the break room. 

"No one really uses this room. But it's a good place to come if you ever need a break from all the noise out there." He tells me. 

Lastly he shows me my desk. 

"I hope you enjoy working here." He tells me. 

"I'm sure I will." 

"If you have any questions, ask Kent or Lane. They'll help you with anything. For now, just get comfortable with the place and tomorrow I'll give you an assignment." 

"Thank you." I tell him and sit down. 

I relax a bit on the chair and turn on the computer. 

The image of 'Superman' greets me. 

I touch the screen. 

"Handsome, isn't he?" 

I turn around and Lois is standing behind me. 

"Hi, I'm Lois Lane." She extends her hand.

"Linda Lee." I say and take her hand. 

"Oh, my cousin Lucy has mentioned you. Welcome to Metropolis." 

"Thank you." I tell her and smile. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." 

"Is it true that you and him are together?" I whisper and point toward the screen. 

She blushes, then looks away. I follow her gaze and it leads toward Clark. 

"Oh." I say. And she turns to me. "You're with Clark?" 

"Umm.. Well, it's complicated." 

I still feel a bit jealous.

"I know the feeling." I tell her. 

"Are you dating someone?" 

I see Clark straighten. I know he's listening. 

"You could say that. Only that he lives in Chicago, so it's a bit complicated." '

"Long distance relationships are always hard." 

I nod. 

"So, you and Clark, are you related?" 

I shake my head. "I was adopted, so technically, I'm not related to him." 

"Oh." Lois simply says.

"What are you girls talking about?" Clark casually asks. 

"Family." I say. 

"I was just asking if you two were related, since you told me she was your cousin." Lois answers. 

"He is my cousin." I answer. "Even if not by blood."

Clark half smiles. 

"I'll see you later. I hope you enjoy working here." Lois says and walks away. 

Clark pulls his chair from his desk and sits by me.

"So, what do you think?" He asks. 

"I like it." I smile.

"Would you like a tour around the city? I'm done for now on my assignment." 

"Okay." 

He shows me the city. 

We stop at a hotdog stand. 

"So, you've met Superman?" I ask.

"I've seen him a few times, but never actually talked to him." 

I try not to laugh. 

"How about Superwoman?" 

He chokes on his drink. 

"Are you alright?" I ask patting his back lightly. 

"I'm fine." 

"Haven't heard about Superwoman in a while." I continue. "Do you think she'll ever come back?" 

"I don't know." 

"So, did you ever meet her?" 

"Yes." 

"Lucky you." I smile. 

"Please help! Someone Please! My baby is in there! I hear someone yell. 

I know Clark has heard it too. 

We see a car speeding down the road. 

"Oh god." I say. 

"Umm. Let me see if I can call for help." Clark says and walks away. 

I know he's going to go as Superman. 

I try my best not to interfere. I only yell to people to get out of the way. 

I catch up to the woman running behind the car. 

"It's okay. Help is on the way." I tell her and pull her out of the street. 

Then 'Superman' makes an appearance, stopping the car. 

I take a few pictures. Just for the fun of it. I was a reporter now, after all.

"Thank you, thank you." The woman says taking the baby in her arms.

"Next time, remember to put the car in park." He tells her. 

The woman nods. 

"Hello." He tells me. 

"Hi." I hold back the tears in my eyes. Seeing Kal-El like this, it made me want to hug him. 

He took flight and disappeared. 

"The ambulance is on its way." Clark said coming up to me. 

"Okay." I say and my hands are still shaking. He was right next to me. 

'Be strong.' I thought. 

"Are you alright?" He tells me holding my hands. 

"Yes, I think it's just the shock from all of this."

The ambulance arrives and checks the baby.

We walk away. 

"So, I finally saw Superman." I smile. 

"Really. Wow. Lucky you." Clark tells me and I can't hold back a giggle. 

I took his picture. 

I show him my camera. 

"You must be fast. Not even Jimmy can take pictures like this. His are usually a bit blurry." 

"It takes practice. And a really good camera." I tell him.

"Are you going back to Kansas tonight?" 

"I'm not sure. I mean, it is a long way to go." 

"If it's okay with you, you can stay at my place. I'm hardly ever home." 

"I don't want to intrude." 

"You won't. We'll be roommates." 

"Okay. I'll pay for half the costs." 

He nods.

We go back to the Daily Planet. 

I print out the pictures I took.

"Wow. Those are really good." Jimmy says as he looks at them.

"Thank you." 

"Are you ready?" Clark comes by and asks me.

"Yes." I put away the pictures. 

"Goodnight guys." Jimmy tells us as he also leaves. 

"You drive." I tell Clark and hand him my keys. 

He smiles and we go out to the parking garage. 

Once we arrive to his apartment, he helps me with my things. 

"Okay, so, it's rather small. But welcome home." He tells me opening the door. 

I was already familiar with his apartment, but I had to play my role.

"Its cozy." I tell him. 

"That's my bedroom." He points to door on the left. "And this will be your room." He opens the door next to his. "My Mom fixed it up when I moved here, so the sheets are probably dusty. I have some more in the closet." 

"Thank you Clark." I tell him and place my things on the bed. 

"We only have one bathroom, so, I promise not to leave the toilet seat up." 

We both laugh.

We walk toward the kitchen.

"I have'nt bought alot of groceries. I usually eat out." He tells me. 

"That's not good Clark." I smile. "I'll go buy some tomorrow." 

"I can join you if you like."

"Sure. We can go after work. Besides, I don't know what you like." 

"Okay." He walks closer and kisses my forehead. "Goodnight, Linda." 

"Goodnight Clark."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the story. Hope everyone has enjoyed it as much as I did. 
> 
> Thank You for reading! 
> 
> Till next time :)

Clark POV:   
It had been a few months since Linda had come to live with me. And I couldn't be happier. 

I realized I had fallen in love with her. Something I didn't think possible. 

Kara had always been on my mind. But now, Linda was the only the only person I could think about. 

"Clark?" Lois says bringing me back from my thoughts. 

"Yes?" I respond quickly. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes. I'm fine." 

"You sort of zoned out for a bit." Jimmy tells me. 

"What were we talking about?" I tell them. 

"I was telling you that Superwoman made an appearance." Lois tells me. 

I practically spit my drink out. 

"Whoa! Hey man!" Jimmy says getting up quickly. 

"I'm sorry." I tell him. "What? Lois are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Where?" 

"Down in California. I guess she couldn't stay in hiding anymore." She tells me. 

"I have to go." I say getting up. 

"Clark.." Lois starts but I walk away. 

We were in a small diner having some lunch. I rush out the door and run into Linda. 

"Whoa. Hey, what's the rush?" She asks smiling. 

"I.. Linda. What are you doing here?" 

"Lunch?" She laughs. "But you haven't answered the question. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" 

Jimmy and Lois walk out. 

"Hey, Linda." Jimmy greets her. "Did you hear the news? Superwoman is back." 

"What?" Linda asks. 

"Yes, she was seen in California last night. An amateur photographer caught her picture saving an aircraft." Lois tells her. 

"Really? Oh, that's great." She turns to me. "We need to talk." 

"Not now. We can talk later I have to go." I start walking away. 

"Kal-El." I hear someone whisper. 

I see Linda, Lois and Jimmy talking. I can hear them talking about Kara. 

'Okay. I need to relax.' I think to myself. I walk farther away, ready to turn into an ally. 

"Kal-El. I'm right here." I hear her again. I turn around, and Jimmy and Lois are getting in a cab. Linda is saying goodbye to them. 

She turns and smiles at me. 

I go into the alley. I start getting ready to take flight. 

"You don't have to go." I turn around, with my shirt unbuttoned. 

She touches my suit. 

"Linda, I can explain." I start. 

"No, I need to explain." She says. The next thing I know, it's Kara standing in place of Linda. "I'm sorry Kal-El." 

"Kara?" I say touching her face. 

I lean down and kiss her. I had wanted to do that since the beginning. 

She puts her hand around my neck and the other on my chest. 

"I'm so sorry." She says again. And all I can do is kiss her. 

Kara was here. She had always been here with me. 

And now, I wasn't going to let go of her. 

"I love you." I tell her and she smiles. 

"I love you too."

Kara POV:

I had finally told Kal-El the truth. And it was better than I had expected. 

"I still can't believe you are able to do that." He tells me. 

We were back at his apartment. 

"Its something I learned as a child. And it's the way I keep my secret. No one recognizes me." 

"How do you do it?" 

"I don't know. It just comes naturally." I smile. 

"It's good I suppose. This way no one will ever know who you really are." He kisses me again. 

"We really should go back to the Daily Planet." I tell him getting up from his bed. 

He nods and gets up. 

"What happens now?" I ask. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You and me." 

He comes and kisses me lightly. 

"I love you. I'm not keeping that a secret." He says and hugs me. 

"Won't it be complicated?" 

"It might be, but we'll work through it. I love you Kara." 

"I love you too Kal-El." 

We go back to the Daily Planet. 

I cant keep from smiling. 

"Someone is happy." Lois tells me. 

I only nod in response.

**Author's Note:**

> So, What did you think??


End file.
